


sleep addled

by rikotan



Series: bffery dump [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, 水球ヤンキース | Suikyuu Yankees
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, contact list, hinted yuto/yamada, name scrabble, yuto/yamaken bffery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which yuto's half asleep and their names are too alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep addled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts), [dusk037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/gifts), [takajima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/gifts), [nightbaron079](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/gifts), [incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/gifts).



> beta: [yunnings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings) _(thank you for dealing with my title woes too)_

When Yuto's phone rang, the caller ID had flashed a name. He was groggy and half only half awake. Turning to his side he peeked at the caller ID and recognized 'Yama-'. "Yama-chan, did you forget anything at my house?" His eyes remain closed and he pulled his blanket closer, huddling himself in bed. There was only silence through the receiver.

 

“Yama-chan, is this a prank? Are you on break for filming and being awkward with the cast of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu now?” Flipping onto his back, Yuto covered his eyes with his free arm, groaning a little. If he didn’t love Yamada as much as he did, he would have hung up the call that woke him up. It was only then that a voice that didn’t belong to Yamada came from the receiver in a chuckle. “If ‘Yama-chan’ is for ‘Yamazaki-chan’, then yes, I am Yama-chan. But no. I’m not Yamada-san, Yuto.” Yuto had immediately sat up on his bed, awake from the revelation.

 

Messing up his bed head agitatedly, Yuto could feel his face heating up. “Ehrm, did you need anything Kento?” His legs were crossed, and he had hunched over a little. He could hear Yamazaki laughing through the receiver and Yuto was just glad that the younger guy didn’t mind the identity mix up.

 

“You’ve put my name as ‘Yamazaki Kento’ in your phone right? I can see how you only saw the ‘Yama’ part of the caller ID,” Yuto swore that if he could see Yamazaki’s face right now, he would be grinning ear to ear.

 

“Can we drop this?”

 

“Do you miss Yamada-san already? I’m pretty sure you told me that he was staying over at your place last night, since you went off the set so quickly after filming.” Yamazaki’s laughter rang through the receiver as he heard Yuto plop back down onto bed, and he knows how embarrassed the older guy is right now. “Alright, I’ll stop teasing you. Do you want to go out since we don’t have filming today?”

 

He could hear Yuto flopping onto his stomach, “Alright. Do you want to come over to have a tiny jamming session?” There was a hum of agreement coming from Yamazaki, and they continued to plan their day out.

 

When they finally hung up to get ready, Yuto had quickly scrolled through his contact list and changed Yamazaki’s name to, ‘YamaKen’.

 

_(Later on, it proves to have no effect because Yuto mistook him as Yamada again. And another time as Nakajima Kento._

 

_“You should really look at your caller ID properly before you answer the call, Yuto.”_

  
_“Shut up, Kento.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: because we needed yuto/yamaken bffery. idea came out when i'm commuting back home. this is also to boost urara-chan and kay for their yutoyamaexchange assignments _(you're almost done!)_
> 
> i hope this made sense and made you laugh or feel better uwu


End file.
